mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Light Magic (MM6)/Spells
These are the Light Magic spells in Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. : Costs 20 spell points. Creates food for all characters if they have less real food than would be created by this spell. * Normal: Creates 1 day + 1 day per 10 skill points. * Expert: Creates 1 day + 2 days per 10 skill points. * Master: Creates 1 day + 3 days per 10 skill points. : Costs 25 spell points. Converts a single item selected in the inventory into gold equal to 40% of the item’s actual value. There is a 10% chance per skill point that this spell will succeed. If the spell fails, the item is broken. * Normal: Converts item to 40% gold value. * Expert: Converts item to 60% gold value. * Master: Converts item to 80% gold value. : Costs 30 spell points. Removes all spells on all creatures in the caster’s sight, both helpful and harmful. Recovery is reduced by an amount equal to skill in Light Magic. * Normal: Moderate recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 35 spell points. Halves the walking speed and doubles the recovery time of a single monster. Slow makes sure a monster will attack half as often, and will have a harder time catching up if players choose to run. The duration of this spell is 3 minutes per skill point. * Normal: Moderate recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 40 spell points. Calls upon the power of Heaven to undo the evil magic that extends the lives of the Undead, inflicting 16 points of damage plus 1-16 per skill point upon a single, unlucky target. This spell only works on the Undead. * Normal: Moderate recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 45 spell points. Simultaneously casts Power, Meditation, Speed, Lucky Day, Precision, and Guardian Angel on all characters. Day of the Gods is cast according to caster's skill in Light Magic. * Normal: All spells cast at twice skill in Light Magic. * Expert: All spells cast at three times skill in Light Magic. * Master: All spells cast at four times skill in Light Magic. : Costs 50 spell points. Inflicts 25 points of damage plus 1 per skill point on all creatures in sight. This spell can only be cast indoors. * Normal: Moderate recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 55 spell points. Simultaneously casts Haste, Heroism, Shield, Stone Skin, and Bless on all characters according to caster's skill in Light Magic. * Normal: All spells cast at twice skill in Light Magic. * Expert: All spells cast at three times skill in Light Magic. * Master: All spells cast at four times skill in Light Magic. : Costs 60 spell points. Paralyze temporarily prevents a monster from moving or attacking for the duration of this spell, which is 3 minutes per skill point. Players are free to attack the helpless target - paralyzed monsters cannot retaliate. * Normal: Slow recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 70 spell points. Sun Ray is the second most devastating spell in Enroth, concentrating the light of the sun on one unfortunate creature. Since Sun Ray must focus the light of the sun, it can only work outdoors and during the day. Sun Ray does 20 points of damage plus 1-20 per skill point. * Normal: Slow recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 75 spell points. Once per day during the rising or setting of the sun, casters may call upon the heavens to heal the characters of all damage, restore their spell points, and remove all adverse conditions. The gods exact a price, however, aging the caster 10 years for each Divine Intervention. Recovery from this spell is shortened with skill in Light Magic. * Normal: Works once per day. * Expert: Works twice per day. * Master: Works thrice per day. Category:Might and Magic VI spells